The talk
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Meet the Parents scene. Involves RICK, KATE, JIM BECKETT and MARTHA RODGERS. Will Martha and Jim get a long? What does Jim Beckett think about Rick Castle? Does he aprove her daughter's relationship with New York's most famous writer?
1. Chapter 1

_**I had to write this. I really can't wait for the MEET THE PARENTS episode. I want it as much as the Christmas episode! Seriously guys, this season is INSANE!**_

_**Well here you go. There's something you need to know though; I dunno what Jim Beckett does for a living, I kinda invented his job.**_

* * *

Jim Beckett parks his car two blocks away from the Castles loft; he's arriving early so decides to enter a grocery store to buy a bottle of wine.

Kate called him two days ago briefly explaining her relationship with Rick and that she wanted him to meet Caste for dinner, along with his mother; so he accepted.

After getting the wine he walks inside Rick Castle's building, on his way to the elevator, the doorman stops him.

"Mr. Beckett?"

"Yes." He replies nodding.

"Come with me. I'll ride you up." The young man says as the elevator doors open.

They ride up to Castle's floor in a complete silence and when the doors swing open again, Jim thanks the young man and steps out.

He has been in Castle's place, that night before his daughter was shot; but know he was about to enter the loft in a complete different mission.

He doesn't know Rick Castle very well, but he likes him. He knows his past and that's what scares him; that he could break Kate's heart.

Trying to let his thoughts away he knocks on the door; because there's no bell; and immediately hears footsteps, followed by a woman more or less his age opening the door.

"Hello." He says.

"You must be Kate's dad! Please, come on in." Martha says in a cheerful tone.

Jim walks in, to find a table for four already laid, but other than that everything is quiet.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" The actress asks.

"Sure, thanks." Jim replies slipping his hands into his trousers' pockets.

"Here you go." The read head woman says handing him a red wine glass.

"Thank you, uh-,"

"Oh sorry. I'm Martha, Richard's mother."

"Alright. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She says leading to awkward silence again.

"Do… Do you know where they are?" Jim asks breaking the awkward silence.

"No idea. Richard left for work this morning and he normally calls at mid-afternoon, but he hasn't today." Martha explains.

"Oh-kay. Well, Kate said she'd arrive around eight, so they still have twenty minutes." Jim says checking his clock.

"They are always very punctual."

"Do they live here?" Jim asks.

"Richard does. Kate stays in once or twice a week."

"That's good."

"Do you want to sit down?" Martha asks him pointing at the armchair by the sofa.

"Sure."

"So Jim, Kate tells me you're a teacher."

"I am. I teach law and history at Columbia."

"That sounds interesting. I've always been bad at history… All the dates and important people; Too much for me, I guess."

"I'm good at remembering stuff."

"I am too. But, I think learning lines is much easier. I'm an actress, but I only teach now…" Martha started explaining leading to an hour conversation.

* * *

The two parents were really into the conversation that didn't realize Rick and Kate were standing by the door, watching them, not understanding what was going on. Why were their respective parents laughing out loud?

"Well, hello you two!" Martha says placing the glass of wine on the table and walking to the couple.

"Hello mother." Rick says.

"Hey Martha." Kate greets the actress with a hug to see her father smile, still sitting on the armchair.

"Hey dad." Kate softly says, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hello Katie." He says pulling apart.

"You look good dad."

"You too, sweetheart." He says touching his daughter's arm. "So, let's meet your man, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Dad, this is Rick Castle."

"Nice to meet you, Rick." Jim says shaking hands with the writer.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir." Rick states. They have met before, but he decides to leave it aside; so does Jim.

"Where were you?" Martha asks joining them at the middle of the living room.

"We were kind of kidnapped; they took our phones, I'm sorry we're late." Kate explains.

"You okay though?" Jim asks. He has never been a fan of her daughter's job.

"Yeah, dad. We're fine. I need to take a shower though."

"You two get ready. I'll finish cooking."

"No mother, I cook."

"Okay Richard, I'm gonna make a call, be right back." Martha excused herself, walking up the stairs, leaving Rick, Kate and Jim alone.

"You get ready, call me when you're done." Rick said to Kate, who gently squeezes his arm and makes her way to Rick's bedroom.

* * *

"So Jim, how are you doing?" Rick asks turning the oven on.

"I'm doing good, but we're not here to talk about me."

"Yeah, right." Rick says starting to feel a little nervous. He has never done this before, the _meet the parents_ thing, and he really doesn't know what to say or how to react.

"You two are serious right?" Jim asks.

"Yes, we are."

"I'm really happy you two finally gave it a shot, because I can see you care about her, as much as she cares about you…"

"Thank you, Sir."

"But…" Jim said firmly.

_Oh God, here we go._

"But, that doesn't mean I'm not scared. I don't know you very well Rick, but I have a pretty bad impression of your past. I'm afraid you could break Kate's heart, like Will did and I don't want that. She looks very happy and comfortable around you and your family and that's what I want; her to be this cheerful for a long time."

"I'm going to make sure she smiles everyday, I promise."

"We're good then." Jim nodded.

"Great." Rick said breathing normal again. "I'm gonna check on Kate. There's the paper over there, if you want to read it. Be right back." Rick says walking pas Jim and through the living room, to find Kate exiting the bathroom.

"Hi." He said unbuttoning his shirt. "I just had _the talk_ with your dad."

"Oh God… Did he really?"

"It's okay, Kate. He's your dad; it's his job."

"I told him not to do it…" Kate said starting to get changed.

"I totally understand. I had this conversation with Ashley, when he started dating Alexis."

"Poor guy, Rick."

"Yeah, he was pretty scared. Anyway, don't worry about it."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to make you smile everyday and not to break your heart, like Will did."

"He really told you that?" Kate asks, a little ashamed.

"Yeah. But," He starts saying getting closer to her, "I don't plan to break your heart. I want us forever." He whispers on her lips, before kissing her.

"Go get changed writer-boy. I'll go, check on my dad."

"You look amazing in this dress." He says as Kate leaves the room.

* * *

She steps into the living room and sees her dad sitting on the armchair reading the newspaper. She observes him for a minute and smiles.

_She has missed him._

"Dad." Kate says sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey Katie."

"Dad, I told you not to have the talk with Rick."

"Yeah I know, but I had to do it Kate. I had to know what his intentions are; if he's in this as much as you are…"

"Dad, he's the one. I know it."

"I hope you're right, Katie. I just want you to be happy."

"He makes me happy. He's such a child sometimes, but he's the first man that makes me feel special."

"I'm happy for you, I really am." Jim says reading Kate's face expression. She's super calmed and serious, which means she's telling the truth.

"Dinner?" Rick says breaking the silence between Kate and her dad. "Oh sorry…"

"It's fine, Rick."

"Kate? Want to help me with the lasagne?"

"Sure."

"You can stay here, with your dad… I don't want to…"

"You two go. I'll finish reading this article." Jim cut Rick off, opening the newspaper again.

Ten minutes later, Rick and Kate are standing around the kitchen table, talking while Martha and Jim are in complete silence; he's still reading the paper and Martha observing her son and Kate.

When Jim finishes with the paper, looks up to find Martha. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay." Martha says smiling at the fact that her son has now Kate in his arms and is gently kissing her.

Jim sees Martha's face and turns his head to see what has the actress smiling so much. His daughter is giggling; she has never seen her like that.

"Are they always like this?" Jim says turning around to look at Martha again.

"Most of the time. I have never seen Richard this happy and sure about something in my life; trust me I'm his mother." She explains. "Look Jim, I know you probably are scared of his past; but he would never hurt her. He's been by her side for four years now; he has waited and fought for her; and when Rick is sure about something he never stops until he gets it."

"I just don't want to see her hurt and betrayed again. She deserves to be happy."

"Trust me. Richard makes her happy everyday."

Jim turns around to look at the couple and sees Kate laughing at something Rick has just said.

_Indeed, he has never seen his daughter this cheerful and in love, in his life._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Author's note

I'm sorry about the wine thing. I didn't even remember Jim's deal with alcohol.

Sorry about that.

Thank you for reading.

ANNA.


End file.
